1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a board anchor for affixing an object to a wall or board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art board anchors consist of a shaft section, an anchor section affixed to one edge of the shaft and a screw section formed at the other end of the shaft. When affixing an object to a board, the shaft section is inserted through a hole bored through one side of a wall, while the anchor section is in flush contact with the wall. On the other side of the wall, the board is placed against the wall so that the shaft is inserted into the screw hole in the board, and the board is pressed and anchored to the wall by tightening a nut attached to the screw section.
In the conventional board anchor, it is necessary to work from both sides of the wall to anchor the board to the wall. Therefore, if the wall is hollow, one can work only on one side of the wall, thus making it impossible to anchor the board to a hollow wall. Also, it is difficult for one person to work on both sides of the wall, causing problems in terms of operational ease. Moreover, work efficiency declines if more than one worker is required to anchor a board.
Therefore what is desired is to provide a board anchor that enables a board to be anchored on a hollow wall by one person thus enhancing operability and work efficiency.